Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 March 2016
08:29 *peas in the bathroom* 08:30 no srsly 08:30 can we rp? 08:38 tmk 08:38 rp? 09:22 hi 09:22 hoi 09:23 afk brb' 09:26 afk gotta take a sh*t, ate alot of Golden Corral 09:54 sodor? 10:01 hi cf3 10:14 why am I always abandoned ;_; 10:17 back'' 10:17 mega rp? 10:17 in pm yes 10:20 fein 10:20 but random rp 10:20 i got new oc's 10:28 Hello, mortals of a lower dimension. 10:29 You are lucky to ever see me. 10:29 I am a puller of strings in your world. Every action is through our desires. 10:30 Oh 10:30 shut the hell up 10:30 your just some dumb butthurt user 10:31 If we want you to do something, you'll do it without question. Because you think that it's not someone manipulating you, you think it's your own conscious body deciding to do it. 10:31 CF3 10:32 cant you just ban this idiot allready :/ 10:32 However, many can not accept the thought of having their own puppeteer control them. Many want to be loose from any chains putting them in other's controls. 10:32 SHUT THE FCK UP YOU RETARDED ASSHOLE 10:32 GO BACK TO YOUR FCKEN ORIGANAL WIKIA WHERE YOU BELONG YOU CCK 10:33 But they still live in a harsh reality where they can not escape dread and denial. 10:33 *gamer stares at the png* 10:33 SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!! 10:33 I can thank one of my friends for your explosive nature. 10:34 FUCK EN 10:34 STOP TWISTING MY COCK 10:34 LEAAAAVE 10:34 He really does like messing with you. 10:34 FUCK EN 10:34 RJNFKRF 10:34 LEAVE YOU FUCK EN INRAGMENT BITCH 10:34 In fact, he does it for not only his entertainment; instead, ours. 10:35 what the heck? 10:35 You are simply hilarious in your outbursts of anger and insults, you do realize? 10:35 FCKEN 10:35 devon 10:35 get citron 10:35 WAIT 10:35 IDEA 10:35 hypno1337 ping 10:35 hypno1337 ping 10:35 hypno1337 ping 10:35 hypno1337 10:35 fck 10:36 hypno1337 ping 10:36 hypno1337 ping 10:36 hi 10:36 hypno1 10:36 CHILL 10:36 THANK 10:36 GOD 10:36 PLEASE BAN SMILING 10:36 HES BEING A FRICKEN FGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG 10:36 Hello, Chill. 10:36 SMILING 10:36 DONT EVEN 10:36 FCKEN 10:36 DONT EVEN ACT SO FCKEN SLY YOU LITTLE BTCH 10:36 what is smiling even doing? 10:37 If I do get banned/kicked, I can justify how unwarranted it would be. 10:37 I have not broken any rules. 10:37 SHUT THE HLL UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 10:37 FACK OFF 10:37 Now, I came here for one purpose. 10:37 To tell you of W-C's true nature. 10:39 Frankly, he is terrifyingly abysmal for a human. 10:39 For first, he pretends to be a girl. Shameful. 10:39 ABYSMAL FOR A HUMAN 10:40 oh you shut your ass 10:40 COME ON WHEN SHES ON 10:40 YOU PATTHETIC BITCH 10:40 FUCK EN SALTY ASS COCK 10:40 Thomas, calm down. 10:40 Secondly, she has does many lewd roleplays with Hypno and rarely Rx2 along with (previously) Carp. 10:41 YOU ARE CARP 10:41 THIS IS THE FUCK EN PROBLEM 10:41 YOU WORSE THEN CARP 10:41 YES 10:41 IM FUCK EN SAYING IT 10:41 YOUR WORSE THEN CARP 10:41 CARP IS HELL BAD TRUE 10:41 BUT YOUR 67 X WORSE THEN CARP 10:41 hi (PT) 10:41 NO GO BACK TO YOUR FCKEN HOLE 10:41 holy f*ck 10:41 WHERE YOU FCKEN BELONG! 10:41 not you tiyak 10:41 I would take that seriously if it wasn't so ludicrous. 10:41 im talking to smiling 10:41 FACKN 10:41 NO 10:41 LEAVE 10:41 NOW 10:42 SmilingFace.png, if you think Thomas is bad, I'm worse (troll) 10:42 ignore him, smile. 10:42 :/ 10:42 no you arnt mega 10:42 You do realize that the words you speak are counterproductive? 10:42 your just nw to rping 10:42 NOW FCK OFF 10:42 STFU YOU COCK SUCKING ASS 10:42 such rudeness 10:43 2 days in a row, thomas is forced to lose his mind and snap like the Mad dummy 10:43 tiyak 10:43 hes worse than carp 10:43 HE IS SATAN 10:43 PROVENLY 10:43 i thought he was innocent 10:43 SATAN 10:43 I thought you said Devon was worse than carp 10:43 actully 10:43 carp is nicer 10:43 Thomas. 10:43 wat 10:43 or i wasent here for the huge "carp raid" 10:44 cause idk why ppl hate him 10:44 BUT SMILING 10:44 IS A FUCK EN ASS! 10:44 now what did he do this time? 10:44 RP? 10:44 omg 10:44 You do understand that instead of making me want to leave, your words are counter-productive and make me stay for another laugh? 10:44 i hate ppl who come on with udder bullshit tiyak 10:44 SHUT THE FUCK UP! 10:45 yes chill 10:45 ill rp :/ 10:45 might take my mind off 10:45 err... 10:45 okay i guess. 10:45 Well, I can tell you this much. 10:45 SHUT..... 10:45 Ignoring a problem does not cure it. 10:45 FACKE 10:45 tho u need to calm the hell down, tom. 10:45 JKRNJFKRG 10:45 G 10:45 GG 10:45 G 10:45 SHUT THE HELL UP SMILING 10:46 i cant 10:46 It only allows it to evolve, letting it get worse. 10:46 well i can 10:46 but i like this place to much 10:46 YOUR MAKEING IT WORSE 10:46 NOW SHUSH 10:46 tru smile 10:46 LET ME CALM DOWN 10:46 AND THEN YOU CAN TALK 10:46 MAYBE 10:46 You clearly can't understand what I am saying. 10:46 DONT SHIT POST CRAP 10:46 THAT MAKES ME FUCK EN RAGE ON YO ASS 10:46 Maybe not mentally developed enough yet, hmmm? 10:46 oh 10:46 my 10:46 fuck en 10:46 god 10:46 Thomas, try not to not-censor 10:46 LEAAAAAAAAAAVE 10:47 i should go ahead and rp i guess 10:47 Maybe not of a high enough age, as that comes with mental development? 10:47 TIYAK 10:47 please 10:47 kick him 10:47 until i calm down 10:48 MAYBE SMILING 10:48 IF YOU DIDNT POST SHIT THAT MADE ME RAGE 10:48 Now, what rule have I broken? 10:48 I WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE BY HERE! 10:48 MY ASS THATS WHAT 10:48 tho u haven't broke any rule, smile. 10:48 It is considered abuse if one is kicked, banned or blocked despite not breaking any rules. 10:49 tru 10:49 Exception comes with joke kicks, but that comes with being exclusive to kicks. 10:49 abuse = not cool m9 10:49 I find it hilarious that Disabled does not understand this while I do. 10:49 how come cf3 isn't attending this xD 10:49 FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK 10:49 oh 10:49 my 10:49 fuck en 10:49 god 10:49 FOR THE 8- 10:49 After all, I have been much shorter on Wikia than him. 10:49 wait 10:50 that was a warning. 10:50 cue ode to joy 10:50 if he knows im camera 10:50 (i prefurr sodor now or thomas 10:50 tom works to tiyak) 10:51 HE HAS TO BE CARP 10:51 HE IS CARP 10:51 It is obvious that you are Disabled when enough experience around him has been had, come to think of it. 10:51 And jumping to conclusions is another sign to me. 10:51 oh my god 10:51 are you a fricken showstager? 10:52 coven mike neveada etc? 10:52 Knocking logic into you does not seem possible for the most part, currently. 10:53 JUST TELL ME WHO YOU ARE PLEASE! 10:53 pls 10:53 I am a being from a higher dimension. 10:53 again with this shit 10:53 Divine Art, as I would like you to call me. 10:53 are you from zeners? 10:54 i dont fcken know what that means 10:54 tell me your old username 10:54 then we might be cool 10:54 and... act like them 10:54 since right now your being odd and i dont like 10:54 I do not have an old username. 10:54 cos he new 10:54 For this is my first account. 10:55 oh my god 10:55 SMILING 10:55 be serious 10:55 fcken tell me in pm for nessasaryness 10:55 actully 10:55 i dont think he ever saw me rp... 10:56 im gonna say character names say if you saw me use them 10:56 I don't believe Duncan is bad for a character, actually. 10:56 howly the coyote (these count for other wikias to 10:56 ohh 10:56 Howly is decent... 10:56 you dont think duncans a bad char? 10:57 wait 10:57 Improvememts could be made, sure, but he's not bad at akkl 10:57 *all. 10:57 i barely used howly 10:57 you are a showstager? 10:57 This keyboard is indeed weird. 10:57 yah howly doess need inproved 10:57 oh oh 10:57 exo the bat? 10:58 have you seen me use her? 10:58 Yes 10:58 In many alternative universes. 10:59 The third dimension and it's inhabitants are muuuch weaker. 10:59 In our fourth dimension, seeing alternative timelines is a breeze. 11:00 ok 11:00 pleaaaase 11:00 stop with that 11:00 who the hell are you? 11:00 can we just rp? 11:00 are you showstager? 11:00 A creature which you can not comprehend. 11:01 And no, I am not what you call a showstager. 2016 03 17